Slaves to the Dark
by Dalek Prime
Summary: AU. After her ancestor made a deal with the vampire lord Stanford Pines, Wendy's family has been in eternal servitude to him. Now she has been tasked with serving the vampire's grand niece and nephew who are rude, arrogant and cruel, but soon she will discover that there is more to the bloodthirsty twins then meets the eye. Dipper/Wendy. Mabel/Pacifica.Rating will go up.
1. Prologue: Blood Oath

A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls

* * *

Prologue: Blood Oath

* * *

_New Orleans, 1866_

Daniel Corduroy stood nervously outside of the mansion, he had traveled deep into bayou to come here and now all for his courage seemed to evaporate out of his body the moment he stood on the property. The former confederate soldier considered turning back right and leave this dreadful place, but he ceased those cowardice thoughts when he reminded himself that he was doing this for his suffering family and mentally prepared himself to come face to face with the owner of the mansion.

Suddenly, the mansion's front gate was slowly parted by an unseen force which allowed him entrance unto the grounds. The veteran let out a deep exhale in order to calm his nerves and keep his hand on his pistol he had tucked away in his pocket, even though he knew that his gun would be utterly useless against what resided inside the building. He made his way toward the mansion's front door, praying every step of the way that he would able to save his family and live to see it. Just as he reached the front door, it also opened by itself, letting him to step into a darkened room with only a few dimly lit candles to illuminate the area around him.

"Come inside or go away" a voice echoed throughout the mansion

The former solider began to sweat as the fear in his heart began to rise within him once more as he walked further into the building, not knowing if he would step out of here again. As he walked down the hallway, he looked at all the portraits of the owner of mansion and shuddered in fear at the sight of him. Soon he found himself in the mansion's living room where he found the owner standing in front of his fire place, dressed in bed robes with a glass of what he hoped was wine. The man slowly turned around to face Daniel, his dark gaze burning the war veteran soul to it'd very core as the older man gave him a small grin at his arrival.

"I knew you'd come here" the seemingly elderly man began "But before we continue this conversation, you are aware of what I am correct?"

"I-I am sir" Daniel stammered out

"You can relax, you are in no danger here" the man assured with a dark chuckle as he showed him his wine glass

"as you can see, I'm sated at the moment; now tell me, why have you come?"

"Well sir it's my wife you see, she's come down with an awful fever and my children are starting to feel sick as well" the former solider explained "And I was hoping that you could help my family?"

"Why would you want my help?" the old man inquired "I mean you must know who I am or rather _what _I am and my kind is not prone to saving lives"

"Y-yes I do, but I can't afford to see any doctors and I'm running out of options" Daniel replied while another chill ran down his spine

The old man nodded at the man's words, understanding his blight.

"You know Daniel, I sympathize with you" he began "You see I too was solider, except my battlefield was on the plans of Israel, fighting to take the holy city from what at the time I thought were unholy monsters, but ever since I became what am now; I have reached a certain...understanding of the world, so to speak"

"Then will you help me?" the desperate man asked

"Yes" the owner of the mansion answered simply

"Oh thank you Sir I-"

"But I will do this for a price" he continued sharply, cutting Daniel off

The former solider should've known that it would too easy to receive his help just like that, he should've taken into consideration that the man would want something into return for his services.

"What do you want from me?" he weakly asked

"As you may know, there certain are things I cannot do by day; such as guard myself" the mansions owner started to say "I need someone who can protect me during the daylight hours and dispense of my food after I'm done with it"

"If it means saving my family then I'll do it" Daniel stated "I am at your call"

"It won't be just you who will be in service of me Daniel" his new master furthered

"if you take this job then not only will you been indebted to me, but also your children and their children after and so on, in return I will not only save your family, but also provide for your future generations"

This was a difficult choice for Daniel, if he refused the old man's help then his wife and children would surly die, but if he did acceptance his terms he would focusing his children and his future grandchildren be forever in the service of a monster, however if he did make the deal he would still have a future bloodline.

"So Mr. Corduroy…do we have a deal?" the humanoid question with and outstretched hand

After mulling it over in his head for what seemed like ages, Daniel reached out and shook the creatures hand, feeling the cold dead touch of his new masters grasp as he did.

"Excellent choice" the old man thanked "Now take me to your home so that I may heal your family" the monster said

"then you and your family will begin packing your things"

"To live here sir?" the veteran absentmindedly questioned The bloodthirsty beast let out a small laugh, as if he had just been told a joke; this of course confused his new servant.

"No, you're going to be traveling with me to my new home" he corrected, letting out a snicker as he did "It has become too dangerous for me to live here as of late, it's only a matter of time before I have an angry mob at my doorstep"

"But where are we going?" Daniel furthered inquired

"West, northwest to be exact" The old monster explained "I'm headed out to the newly formed state of Oregon to start a new life and perhaps your family will prosper there as well"

With that the owner of the mansion made his way out of the room to get dressed into some more proper clothing to be seen in, leaving his new servant to mentally linger on the fact now his entire bloodline would be forever in service to Stanford Pines, the former vampire lord of New Orleans and his unholy brood.


	2. Of Servants and Masters

A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls

* * *

Chapter One: Of Servants and Masters

* * *

"You only speak when spoken to"

"Ok dad"

"Do not make direct eye contact with him"

"Sure dad"

"If he asks you do to something, you do it without question"

"I know dad"

"Always end your sentence with Sir, Master or My Lord"

"Jesus dad I get it already!" Wendy snapped at her farther as they rode in the car "I know how to act around that monster!"

"That 'monster' as you call him has provided our family with money and care for generations" her dad reminded sharply "He's the reason why you're going to the best college when your older"

The teenager growled in frustration at her farther before looking away from him. It was no secret that she hated the fact that her family served an immortal killing machine, even though he gave them anything they needed, she knew that this whole deal was wrong. She was told at very young age of the bargain that was struck between her ancestor and the vampire lord and the duties she would one day undertake after her farther retired, it was something she did not want. Every day she would go to school and pretend that her life was normal when deep down she already knew that her future was already chosen for her.

Currently, the farther/daughter team was driving out to the docks after Stanford called her dad over the phone to meet him there when the moon was out; the strange part was that the old vampire ordered his servant to bring his daughter along with him.

"Did he even tell you why he wanted you to bring me along?" she questioned

"As I said, it's not our place to question him; we just do as he says" the woodcutter replied

"Come on dad, you had to have wanted to know" she persisted "What if he wouldn't to-"

"He's not that kind of person Wendy" he sternly cut her off "He's a respectable man"

"He's not even a man!" his eldest child shot back "he's a blood-sucking monster that kills people without a second thought!"

"That's enough Wendy!" her farther commanded

"You know what he's done, hell you've disposed of the bodies he's left behind!" she nearly shouted at him "Every time I talk to Tambry I have to do everything in my power to keep myself from telling her that I know who murdered her sister!"

"Do you think I don't feel guilty about that?!" he snapped at her "Every night I lay awake with all the dead faces that looked back at me running through my head! But everything I do, I do it for you and your brothers!"

Wendy said nothing in response, she simply glared daggers at him before looking away from and out toward the windows, inwardly containing her rage toward both her farther and the monster he served.

* * *

After another half-hour of driving, the two servants finally reached the docks. Dan parked the car behind one of warehouses and together headed toward the dock, where they found the immortal master of Corduroy family waiting for them. Wendy had only met the vampire lord only twice in person and that was when she was much younger and even back then she was scared of him. He usually stayed hidden away alone in his mansion, only coming out at night to feed on the living. The undead man wore a black suit and a fez on his head, along with a cane in one hand that he was leaning on and a pocket watch in the other that he was currently looking at intently.

"Your seven minutes late" he icily said, not looking away from his watch

"Forgive me master, I took a wrong turn on my way here" Dan replied with a bow before showing his child "As you can see sir, I brought my daughter just as you asked"

As much as she hated to do it, the teenager bowed in respect to her father's master. Stanford said nothing; instead he walked up to the girl and roughly grabbed her by her bottom jaw and began to closely inspect her, as if he were checking anything wrong with her. The vampire's sudden actions made both the girl and her dad jump in surprise, but neither said or did anything to stop him.

"Yes, you'll do nicely" was all Stanford said before releasing his grip on the girl "Now let's get going"

With that, he wordlessly led his two servants to one of the docks. Once there he showed them both a small wooden motorboat that was tied to a post, which he then motioned for them to climb into. Once the trio had climbed on board, the woodcutter started the engine and took off into the open sea.

"Where are we headed?" Wendy asked her dad

"There is a boat that contains something very important to me" Stanford instead answered "It was supposed to bring it here earlier today, but I lost contact with it six hours ago and suspect something has gone wrong"

"What was the item, sir?" Dan inquired before realizing he was breaking a rule

"You'll know it when you see it" his master replied, not seeming to care about being questioned

The vampire then turned his attention once again to Wendy, who still felt a bit inwardly violated after being inspected earlier.

"Your farther has told me much about you my dear" he began sweetly "He says that he's been training you in hand-to-hand combat since you five years old"

"Yes sir, as well as marksmanship and the use of different knives and swords" she answered, hiding away her nervousness "my father wanted me to learn how to protect you at a young age"

"A very wise choice on his behalf" the vampire lord complimented "now tell me, do you know how to drive?"

"I have my learners permit sir" she answered, not knowing where is conversation was going

"One last question" he furthered on

"do you fear me?"

"The truth, sir?" the teen asked

"I'd know if it wasn't" her father's master replied

"Yes, yes I am, but I will work through it" she explained

"That's good to hear" Stanford said with an almost warm smile "I knew you where the right choice"

"If I may ask sir, but the right choice for what exactly?" the red-head inquired

"Oh, you'll know soon enough" he told her with a dark smirk on his lips A chill ran the girl's spine as she heard those words, fearing what exactly he meant by that.

A few minutes later, the tiny motorboat had finally reached its destination. It was large cargo ship with an all black coloring and while it did not necessarily look evil, it still made the lumberjack and his daughter feel a sense deep dread within their souls. Dan cut the engine once the motorboat and let drift alongside the much larger ship, all the while wondering if anyone was onboard.

"Something's wrong" the old vampire commented "They knew I was coming, they should've left a rope a ladder for us"

Without another word, Stanford grabbed onto both of his servants and began to float upwards toward the cargo ship. Wendy let out a surprised shriek, obviously terrified by this new experience. She knew that the old vampire was strong, but still being able to lift up both her and her much larger brother reminded her that despite his age, Stanford was still a force to be feared. The vampire lord set them down onto the deck of the ship before landing himself. Right off the bat the trio noticed the clearly obvious: there wasn't a single soul on board, as if this they were on a ghost ship.

"It's quiet" Stanford mentioned "…deathly quiet"

"Should I check the command bridge master?" his older servant

"No need, we will go together" his lord replied before walking his way toward the command bridge "Come along"

As they walked, Wendy and her farther carefully scanned the area, trying to piece together what exactly had happened onboard. Once they reached the command bridge, Stanford and her dad went in first, only to have the woodcutter to come right back out covering his mouth and nose.

"Where's the crew?" she asked him

"All over the place…" he weakly answered her

The teenager looked past her farther and say the crewman's bodies torn to shreds with their body parts strung all out over the bridge. Wendy imminently vomited at the horrific sight before her while the old vampire merely looked on at the carnage with a disappointed grimace on his face.

"W-What could've done this?" the teen stammered out

"Something that these idiots should've left alone" the blood-sucker explained "That's the last time I hire Russian smugglers"

Wendy stayed outside of the command bridge while her dad pulled himself together and began to search the bloodbath for any clues as to what happened alongside his master. While she stood outside, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched by someone or rather something.

"_Come to me_" she heard a voice whisper to her

The ginger haired girl didn't know why, but she felt compelled to obey the words what where whispered to her and wordlessly walked away from where her farther and Stanford where and headed down to the lower levels of the ship, not even making a sound for either men to hear as she did. The teenager tried so hard to resist the words being spoken to her, but she continued to walk further down into the bowels of the ship.

"_Come to me_" the voice repeated softly "_You cannot resist me_"

Wendy soon found herself within the deepest bowels of the ship, far away for anyone alive (or undead) to hear her call out for help. Her head was feeling dizzy and her vision was becoming hazy as she continued to walk though the cargo ship until she felt her body take her to a large room at the bottom of the ship. The room itself was barren with no other boxes except for two things sitting in the center of it that Wendy instantly recognized: a pair of opened black wood coffins.

"Oh my god…" she said under breath, scared out of her mind

"God's not here tonight" a voice thick with a thick Romanian replied from the darkness of the room "Just me"

Before Wendy knew it, a small figure dressed in dark clothing leapt down from the ceiling above her and pinned the poor girl down to the floor. The figure that had attacked her had the appearance of a young boy, but she knew that looks could be deceiving when it came to vampires. She attempted to push the creature off of her, but he was much stronger then he looked. She waited to have her throat torn open and die screaming; however her undead attacker just stared at her with a stunned look on his face, as if he had found a long lost friend.

"Mina?" he said in a shocked tone of voice

* * *

Meanwhile back with Stanford and Dan were still searching through the rotting bodies for any clues as to what had transpires, neither unaware of Wendy's disappearance.

"It looks like the captain the remaining crew members made their last stand here" Dan observed as he looked at a blood-stained AK-47

"But against what?"

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now Dan" his master answered "They were fighting a vampire"

"Another vampire?!" his servant yelped "but master, why would allow another vampire into your territory?"

"Because these two are family" the undead lord explained

Just then the two men heard a haggard wheezing found coming from the doorway that lead to the ship's corridor. The two men turned to see a member of the crew crawling into the command bridge, the man had three of his fingers ripped off and had deep claw makes that ran down the side of his face.

"P-please h-h-help me…" he weakly choked out in his language

Suddenly something grabbed the dying man's legs and quickly dragged him way, making the vampire lord and his servant to give chase to whatever had its hold on the man. They didn't need to go too far, for the found the crewman hanging from the corridor's ceiling, with a small girl sticking to the roof and her teeth sunk into his throat. The girl had brown hair and wore a black dress with white trim and had Victorian era style boots on as well and a black bow in her hair. Once the 'young' vampire saw the two men, she dropped the dead man from her jaws before leaping down to her feet and giving them both a polite cutesy, showing her blood splattered lips as she gave them both a twisted smile.

"Hello great uncle" she greeted darkly in a thick Romanian accent "Thank you for the snack, _fratele mayo _and I were famished"

"They weren't yours to eat child" Stanford sternly corrected "You should've left them alone"

"Well maybe they shouldn't have tried to break into our coffins and steal our things" she snidely replied "besides we stuck in those coffins for weeks, we needed the excitement"

"If I may ask my lord, but who is this?" the lumberjack questioned

"This is my grand-niece Mabel" his master informed him before turning his attention back to her "Now then, where is your brother?"

* * *

The vampire boy remained still as he continued to stare blankly at Wendy, while at the same time he still held her down with his strength and while he didn't try to hurt her, he still did not allow her to move.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" she asked, terrified

"I…don't know yet…" the blood-sucker said, clearly showing his confusion as to what do to next "I know you're not Mina, but you look so much like her…"

"W-who's Mina?" the teenager questioned

The vampire boy did not answer her, instead he took his claws and sliced opened her shirt; making the teenage girl shrieked in terror and try to push the undead child off of her body, but was quickly halted when the vampire let out a loud hiss in her face, making her completely stop in her attempt to escape.

"Unless you want me to rip open your throat, you'll stay still!" he warned her in dark tone

He then took one of his claws and ran it across the right side of her chest, letting a small stream of blood leak of from the cut. He then leaned his head down to the cut and pressed his lips to it, drinking up the blood as he did. Wendy felt once again violated by another vampire's action, but this time she actuality being feed on by one and to make things worse, there was a tiny part of her in the back of her mind that somehow enjoyed the feeling of the boy's lips against her bare skin. After a minute or two of drinking her blood, he ran his narrow tongue over the cut, sealing it shut and not leaving so much as a scar behind.

"Your blood is so sweet and pure" he complimented "the blood of a virgin no doubt" "

"Y-you're not going to kill me?" she inquired, still scarred out of her mind

"Not with blood as delicious as yours" he answered "I may just feed on your for weeks"

"But you won't" a voice commanded

The vampire boy and red-head turned to see Stanford, her farther and a young girl drenched in blood. The vampire lord's servant gasp in shock at the sight of his daughter and tried to rush to her side, only to be stop by his master who put an arm in front of him.

"My grand-nephew would rip you in half with ease Dan" he told him before looking back to the boy "and as for you, you and your sister have some nerve slaughtering this ship's crew"

"Oh come now uncle, these fools were nothing more than common thugs" his grand-nephew "They tried to steal from us and we defended ourselves, simple as that"

"And we we're hungry" Mabel added on

"That to _sora maya_" he tacked on to that

"These…children are your niece and nephew?" Wendy asked

"Grand-niece and nephew" the vampire boy corrected "And what about you? My great-uncle seems to want you kept alive, but why?"

"Because she is you and your sister's new servant" the old blood-sucker answered

"What?!" the respective three people cried out in unison

"I wanted to make sure you were properly taken care of while you stayed here in Gravity Falls" he explained "So from now on, this girl will be your servant and protector during your time here in the state's"

"I see, so this is a Corduroy, a member of that family that made the deal with you centuries ago" Mabel said "She's rather young"

"I assure you my child that she is very capable of serving you" her great-uncle mentioned as he turned to Wendy "Isn't that right Wendy?"

"Uh, y-yes sir!" she quickly replied, despite inwardly not wanting to

"My lord if I may speak, my daughter is still a teenager she's-"Dan tried to reason

"Perfect to protect my bloodline" his master sharply interrupted "Now let us go the coast guard could come down on us any minute and I'm not in the mood to get blood on my suit; Dan, Wendy you will gather up the children's coffins and meet us at the boat"

Without another word, the two humans carried the coffins out of the ship and followed the vampire lord and his brood out onto the deck we they were carried down by the twins. With that, they left the scene. As they headed back to shore Wendy tried not look at her two new masters directly, but it was hard since they sat next to her.

"You look like you have something you want to ask" the vampire boy commented "Speak" "It's nothing, master" she quickly answered before a question did pop into her head "except…what is your name?"

The undead boy gave her a wicked smile on his face before giving his answer.

"You can call me…Dipper"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, in this story Dipper and Mabel are from Romania and not California hence the accents, but don't worry you'll see a little of their old selves soon** **enough.  
**


	3. Children of the Dragon

Chapter Two: Children of the Dragon

* * *

_**Another place, another time….**_

The vampire cried out in pain as the stake pieced his armor and snuck deep into his chest, striking him deep within his heart. He knew was beaten, he had lost his servants, his kingdom and above all else, he had lost _her_.

The figure that stood over his broken body looked down at the once great undead lord with a look of both accomplishment and pity on his face. He had a great a battle with the vampire over the very humanity of the woman he trying to steal away and it left him drained, but looking at his enemy beaten at his feet did not leave him with a sense of victory, but more like a sense of emptiness, knowing that what the creature had done was out of love, but his methods would surly damn her soul for all time and it was something he was going to allow anytime.

"Where…where is she?…" the vampire wheezed out "Where is Mina?..."

"She is lost to you count, now and forever" man replied solemnly "You have lost everything, your forces have been routed, you castle lies in ruin and your sister has disappeared into the darkness during the chaos"

"You will never find her doctor…" the dieing Count weakly informed his enemy "S-she is miles away f-from here by now and she will do everything in her power to s-save me…"

"She will not save you count" the vampire slayer replied as he held a wooden hammer over the blood-sucker's chest "now embrace oblivion!"

With that, he brought the hammer down unto the steak in his fallen opponent's chest, making cry out in agony one final time before everything went black.

* * *

Dipper's eyes shot open as he woke up from his dream, throwing open his coffin in a panic as he did. He quickly checked both himself and his surroundings to make sure he was back in reality. To his relief, he was indeed awake and unharmed and still in the room his great-uncle had given him within his mansion on the seconded floor, which was really just an empty room with only one window that was currently closed, indicating that it was still the day time outside.

"It was only just a dream" he assured himself with a whisper before mentally reminding himself "_a dream of a memory…_"

Just then, the door to the vampire's room flung open as his young servant rushed in with a pistol in her hand to make sure he was safe.

"Are you alright master?" she asked him

"I'm fine you idiot now get out!" he snapped back at the teenager "And this time make sure you close the damn door all the way!"

Words could not describe the urge in Wendy's mind to punch her new master in the face right now, but she contained her anger and bowed her head in response and left the vampire alone once again.

"_Little brat!_" she thought to herself as she closed the door and put away her gun "_I hope he chokes on the next batch of blood he drinks!_"

It had been three days since Wendy had been put into servitude of the twins and in that time frame she quickly grew a great distaste for the both them, especially Dipper. Both of the vampires were rude, arrogant and went out of there way to mistreat her for their own entertainment when they were bored and they could get bored pretty quickly, but the boy blood-sucker was the worst out of the two. He would insult the teen for even forgetting once to referrer to him as 'sir' or 'master' and other times he would just skip going out to hunt for food and just remain in the mansion to feed on her blood, which she still had a disturbing attraction to even though she wouldn't admit it out loud. It became a cycle for her now: go to school, go the mansion, get smacked around, repeat.

"Is my brother shouting at you again?" a female voice asked with a hint of amusement in it "Can you do anything right?"

The ginger turned around to find her mistress learning up against the doorway to her room with a smirk on her face that made Wendy want to slap it right off.

"Apparently not mistress" she replied as nicely as she could

"Well I'll let in on a little secret about my brother" the undead girl began "He only shouts at you because he likes you"

"He certainly has a strange a way of showing it mistress" the vampire's servant answered before brining up a question "beg your pardon mistress, but shouldn't you go back to your coffin? The sun is still out"

"I've always been an early riser" the undead child "my brother on the other hand likes his beauty sleep"

Just as she had finished her sentence, a pig causally trotted out of the undead girl's room, this of course left the red haired servant rather confused.

"Uh mistress, why is there a-"

"Pig in my room?" Mabel cut her off "Wow, you really are stupid aren't you? Well if you did any research on my brother and I, you would know that this pig is one of my familiars, in fact this is my first familiar"

Wendy knew enough about familiars, thanks to her father's teachings she learned that familiars were the spirits of those whom a vampire had drained and not turned into a vampire. Rather go to either heaven or hell, the person's spirit is forever connected to the vampire and could only crossover into the afterlife once said vampire is finally killed. During their time connected to their killer, a familiar is forced against his or her will to obey any and all commands that the vampire gives them when they are summoned by their master.

"When my brother and I first turned into what we are now, I was overcome by an overwhelming thirst" the female vampire went on to explain "I found myself running through the forest until I found a small farm where I fed on the first thing I saw, which as you can see was this pig and we've been together ever since, isn't that right Waddles?"

The spirit of the pig oinked in response, making its mistress giggle in delight. The sight rather confused the teenager to no end, in the short time she served the vampire twins; she continued to be stunned by these two monsters, but then something that Mabel had said began to run through her head.

"You said you where turned, but I thought-"she attempted to ask

"You must be really stupid to keep asking all these questions!" the female bloodsucker hissed as her eyes flashed red "Finish that sentence and I'll rip your heart out of your chest!"

Wendy yelped in fright before quickly bowing her head in respect and ran back down the stairs to the mansions first floor. As she ran, Mabel snickered to herself at the sight of her frighten servant, loving every second of scaring the poor girl. Just then, she heard the sound of a door slowly opening, she turned to see her brother stepping out of his room with his usual grimace on his face.

"Your up early" his sibling commented "Did our oh so moronic servant wake you up?"

"No, I was dreaming about that night…" he informed her "about the second night I died"

"In other words, you were dreaming about _her_" Mabel replied with an icy tone at the end of the sentence "Perhaps smacking around our slave girl will make you feel better"

"No, I think not" Dipper answered "Besides; I'd rather not damage such a beautiful face"

His sister knew exactly what he meant by that, her eyes turned red upon hearing those words in anger; after all these centuries he still had not learned his lesson about the dangers of caring for a human.

"Don't you even dare!" she warned him with a hiss "Have you forgotten what happened the last time you cared for a human?"

"Have you Mabelina?" he said as he used her full name, looking her dead in the eye with a glare as he did "Or have you already forgotten about Lucy?"

Mabel let out a snarl in disgust once she heard that name being spoken. She did indeed want to forget that woman's name, after so many long years of trying to put her out of both her mind and heart she did not wanted those wounds opened again. The female vampire stormed back into her room with her familiar following behind her before slamming the door shut, not wanting this conversation to continue any further. Dipper allowed his sister to throw her temper tantrum, knowing full well that she would get over it later on in the night.

With that, the undead boy went down stairs to see what the teenager was up to. Like his sister had said before, he yelled at her because he did indeed care for her, she was so much like his once beloved Mina in both mind and body, but he couldn't bring himself to show any emotion toward Wendy, it would've been too much for his no longer beating heart to bear. He found her in the main room, sitting in the chair next to the fireplace as she read a book. When he saw the title of the book, his mind was consumed with rage once he saw it. It was a book that plagued him for all his long unnatural lifespan and the very site of that accused novel drove him into a fit of rage.

Bram Stoker's Dracula.

With his super-human speed, he dashed over to his servant and snatched the book right out of her hand, making the girl yelp in surprise at the sudden intrusion of her master before quickly recovering trying to get her book from him.

"I need that master!" she pleaded with him

"Why do you have this book?!" he demanded

"It's for a book report I have to do for school" Wendy explained "Believe me; I wouldn't be reading that book for fun"

"This book is filled with only lies!" Dipper snarled in rage "It has done nothing but bring my sister and I pain and sorrow!"

"But why master? It's just talking about one vampire" his servant asked "How could it affect you or your sister"

The boy looked at the teenager as if he was befuddled by her question; he let out a low chuckle and shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't know, do you?" he said "you stupid girl…you really don't know…"

"Know what, master?" the red-head questioned

"In think its better if I show you…" he told her in a low tone "Please, try not to scream…."

Suddenly, the flames within the fireplace instantly died only to be replaced by an eerie green fire, allowing Wendy to see a seemingly new figure standing before her, nearly making her shriek in fright. The newcomer was a young man about Wendy's age with long black hair the traveled down to his shoulders with a strong looking face and piercing red eyes that seemed to burn a hole in her soul, but despite the young man's fierce appearance, he looked rather handsome. The teen was dressed in dark red medieval armor with a sword strapped to his side and had long flowing black cape attached to the armor. It only took the girl a few seconds to figure out who Dipper truly was and what his connection was to the classic horror story.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself" he began with a strong Romanian accent "I am…Dracula"


	4. Between Myths and Monsters

Chapter Three: Between Myths and Monsters

* * *

Wendy was in total shock, she was too stunned to even move so much as an inch of her body as she stood before the most infamous of the undead who she only thought was merely a character in story, but clearly that was no longer the case. However her mind raced with a thousand questions, during her studies at school about the novel, she was forced to learn (much to her chagrin) a great deal about the Romanian prince known as Vlad Dracula as well and several things about her master's new appearance struck her as odd, however she already had a sense that she was in the presence of the great impaler himself.

"I can see in your eyes that you wish to ask me a few questions" he finally said in a strong, cold tone "I will allow this"

"O-ok…" she choked out before getting her head together "In all the paintings I've seen you look so much older in them, but you look as old as I do"

"That man in the portrait is not me" her master replied "I never wanted a portrait, so I can only assume they found some unknown man's painting and decided that it was me"

"But history said you died when you where in your mid-forties" she furthered on

"Again, more misinformation" the count continued "I remained a teenager after I had turned into a vampire, history knew so little my sister's life and what they did know mostly came from our enemies"

"And that's another thing; where does Mabel fit into you life?" Wendy questioned "History says you had no sisters"

"Mabel was my only true sibling, those men who you humans say where my brothers where in reality my generals who I treated like my brothers" he corrected before his voice grew darker "Before one of them betrayed me that is!"

"So that whole thing about your 'brother' Radu betraying you was true then?" his servant asked, to which he nodded in response before speaking again

"My sister fought side by side with me against the invading Ottoman Empire, but our men could not accept the fact that they were being lead by a woman" he explained "So history wrote her out of existence and instead focused only on me, but my sister did not let that stop her and continued to fight on"

Needless to say, this was a lot to take it for the teenager. Everything the girl had learned about the warlord's life was a lie; she could imagine what he had to say about the book itself, however before she got to that, there was something she still wanted to know.

"Forgive me for asking this master, but how did you and your sister become vampires?"

The prince didn't answer her right away, he instead walked over to the fireplace, gazing deeply into the dark green flames as the memories of his bloody past continued to flood into his mind like a red tide.

"We fought as hard as we could, but we were losing the war with our enemy and we were running out of options" Dipper began, not looking away as he did "So we sought out the one man who could give us the power to crush the Turks: our great-uncle"

"Lord Stanford was the one who turned you?" Wendy said, clearly awe struck "He never told us that"

"My great-uncle is the king of secrets; there are things that even I still do not know about him to this day" Dipper told her before continuing with his story "My sister and I went to him after he had been turned during the holy wars in Jerusalem; we asked him to turn us as well so that we would have the strength to defend our people"

He looked back at his servant, who still had fear running through her eyes, but she kept a strong face before him, not wanting to look weak in his presence as she did before. He remembered a time long since past when he told his blood-soaked life's story to the woman he had given his undead heart to and just like Wendy; she did not flinch from anything he said, no matter how terrified she was.

"We beat them back, but at the cost of our humanity" the prince furthered on "And in the end the very people we swore to defend hated us even more the Turks"

"And that's when Radu betrayed you" Wendy finished

"Yes, but he and the others who had betrayed us did not enjoy their victory for to long" the warlord answered "One by one we made them suffer"

"Is that why the history of you two is so messed up?" the ginger asked

"History is written by the victors" the prince of darkness replied "And sadly Mabel and I were not that"

"So then all those stories about you impaling people and cutting babies out their mother's wombs weren't true" his servant surmised "They were just stories told to scare people…right?"

Again he didn't reply to her words right away, instead he kept silent for several agonizing seconds as he still stared deeply into the fire. He didn't need to say a thing; his lack of actions said enough for Wendy.

"I do not regret what I did" He finally spoke in a firm tone as he looked in her direction "Whatever action I took, no matter how violent or cruel was for the greater good of my people and that is all I will say on the matter"

The teenager really didn't know how to continue on from that point on; he had pretty much told her that he was indeed a mass murderer and did not feel a once of guilt about it. She then thought back to the object that started this whole conversation.

"You said the book as filled with lies, what did you mean by that?" she questioned

"That book was forged from a greedy brat who only wanted to make money" the vampire answered with a growl at the thought "Jonathan Harker gathered up all the diaries of those who had encountered Mabel and myself and sold them to Stoker on the grounds that he make a few changes"

"Such as?"

"Harker was not some educated man; he was nothing more then a greedy young law student who was more in love with Mina's money then Mina herself!" Dipper explained sharply, clearly upset about bringing this up "And he was no man at all, just a boy no older then you when his family arranged he and Mina's marriage"

"Wait, so they were all teenagers?" Wendy said, obviously confused by this revelation

"Not all of them, Van Helsing was still an old man who my sister and I had battled with in the past" her master informed "and before even ask, I was not the one who seduced and turned Lucy, that was all Mabel's doing"

"Why did she want Lucy?" Wendy wondered

"That is something you will have to ask Mabel herself" the prince said, who was now getting tired of all these questions "Now if you are done asking these silly questions I-"

"I just have one more" she interrupted "What did Mina mean to you?"

Her master was visibly stunned upon hearing that question; as if he did not think she was going to ask him that. The vampire turned away from the fireplace and sat down in another chair on the opposite of the one Wendy was sitting in and leaned back into it before letting out a deep sigh, letting the image of his great dance through his mind as he did.

"I never meant for us to be lovers at first" he began "After we had left Harker back in Transylvania to be food for Mabel's concubines Candi and Rhonda, we started our hunt with that fool's fiancé and her friend, but when we both came upon Mina and Lucy sleeping in their beds…we fell in love the moment we saw them"

Never in Wendy's life did she think that vampires were capable of loving someone else let alone a human. She always thought of their kind as nothing more then manipulating killing machines, but as she heard the count describe is love affair with the young woman, she couldn't help but sense he was being genuine about his feeling, almost as if she heard him talk about her before.

"She was so beautiful and caring; I even braved the sunlight just to see the light dance across her skin" he furthered on "She did not run from me when I revealed to her what I was, she said that I was more of a man then her monster of a fiancé"

He let out a growl in anger as he slammed his fist on the chair's armrest, breaking it as he did.

"But then Harker returned and ruined everything!" he snarled, his eyes burning red "he stole my Mina away from me!"

The prince then buried his face into his hands and did something that his servant did not was possible for his kind: we wept. Instead of tears of water, the count cried tears of blood that ran down his face and fell to the carpet like sorrowful red raindrops. The sight of her master in this state gave the ginger a strange sense of sympathy toward the monster; she was almost brought to tears herself as she watched him weep.

"I left her to that bastard's mercy for the rest of her days!" he choked out as he cried "I wasn't there to save her, oh god in heaven that is all I wanted to do! I just wanted to save her!"

Wendy wanted to comfort the count, but she had no idea how, she could only sit there and watch as the great vampire fell apart before her very eyes. Just then, the creature of the night wiped the bloody tears away from his eyes and stood up from his seat before starting to walk away, changing back into his child form as he did.

"I think that's enough questions for now" Dipper said as he began to walk back up the stairs "You may get some sleep, I do not wish to hunt tonight"

"Yes master" the teenager replied "and master Dipper…thank you-for telling me about yourself"

He gave her a tiny nod before heading back up the stairs and toward his room, leaving Wendy alone to mentally digest everything her had told her. True there were still some questions she had not been asked, like he and Mabel chose to appear as children or why he wanted to called Dipper, but those where questioned best asked for another time. With that, the young servant leaned back in her chair and slowly closed eyes as sleep took hold of her body.

* * *

Mabel had heard the entire conversation between her brother and the human thanks to her superhuman hearing. She already angry with her sibling for showing signs of caring for the girl, but now that he had told her most of his life's story, that was all the evidence she needed to know that Dipper had started to have feelings for their slave. She did love her sibling, but she feared for what might happen if he decided to pursue a relationship with her and where it would lead him. His love for Mina was what caused his last downfall and this time she might not be able to save him from his folly. However, rather then confront him right now; she wanted to clear her head for a bit before going to face him, not only that, but she desperately wanted to get Lucy out her head as well.

So on that note, she took on the form of a cloud of mist and proceeded to seeped through the cracks in the window before floating into the outside world, ready to begin her hunt.


	5. Reunion

Chapter Four: Reunion

* * *

Old Man Mcguket was known throughout the town of Gravity Falls as the town's madman. He wasn't dangerous to the populace, just annoying and a known drunkard, much to his son's dismay. Tonight he managed to dig up enough money for a bottle of whisky and was currently stumbling down the empty streets back to his home to sleep off his drunken state. As he walked past the town's park, he heard the sound of someone crying, curious by the sound the old madman wandered into the park where he came upon a little girl sitting alone on a park bench weeping.

"Hey little girl, are you ok?" the old man asked

"I can't fight my mom" the girl replied as she continued to cry "I'm scared"

"It'll be alright, I'll take you to the pol-"

Mcguket was unable to finish that sentence; the little girl suddenly pounced at him like a wild animal, tackling to the ground as she did. Her fingernails grew into claws and a pair of fangs grew out of her mouth that quickly pierced into his neck, he tried to call out for help, but the pressure of the girls jaws had around his throat kept him from even saying so much as help. The old man then began to feel his life to be drained away as the child drank his blood with a savage fury. Within a few minutes, Mcguket was nothing but a lifeless husk whose body was kicked into a nearby bush by his killer without a second thought.

"Well that did nothing for me" Mabel said to herself as she licked the blood off of her lips "that was hardly a meal"

Mabel had been out hunting all night and her regular tactics of luring her prey to her as a lost little girl weren't getting her much luck, grant she wasn't feeding because she was hungry, she was feeding in order to keep mind of her brother's growing attraction to that idiotic servant girl, but more importantly she wanted to forget the love she once shared with a human of her own. Try as she might, the princess could not get Lucy out of her thoughts ever since her sibling brought her up tonight, her sweet face was dancing through mind like a skipping record and the worst part was that she no idea why she was thinking so deeply of the girl on this night.

"Perhaps I need a change of scenery" she mused before getting an idea "Ah, I know!"

With that, the female vampire changed into her older self. In this form, she wore a black Victorian style dress with white trim to it and a pair of black high-heeled stiletto boots. Her brown hair changed to black like the feathers on a raven and grew down to the small of her back and her chest became slightly larger. She only used this form in her hunts when she wished to sneak into clubs and seduce young women into fallowing her home to feed on in private and it just so happens that Gravity Falls has a dance club that she pass by in her mist form while she was out stalking the night.

She took on the form of a large bat and flew high into the sky toward the direction of the club, preparing to consume the blood of much younger and more willing prey.

* * *

Mabel circled the club from above before flying down into an alleyway and changed into her teen form away from human eyes. She stepped out of the alley and walked across the street, skipping the long line to get in as she did and going straight up to the bouncer. Before he could say a word, she locked her eyes dead on the large man and made him fall under the power of her hypnotism, making him open the door for her much the anger to those still standing in line.

As she stepped into the club, her senses where hit with the sound of blaring techno music, the sight of bright flashing lights and smell of fresh blood pumping through young hearts as the humans jumped around on the dance floor. The vampire made her way to the bar, allowing herself of be seen by the women of the club, however the first person to come up to her was not the gender she wanted.

"Hey spooky babe, how about I-"

"I'm gay, go away"

"…bitch"

Mabel made a mental note to brutality slaughter that boy sometime in the near future.

As she continued to sit on the bar stool, she noticed one young girl in particular that made her undead heart nearly beat with anticipation for the feast. It was a young girl in her mid teens with long blonde hair that swayed through air as the she rocked her head to the rhythm of the music. The blonde girl wore a purple shirt and jacket with a purple thigh-high shirt and boots and from where the vampire could sit; she smelled the scent of lavender off of her skin. Her eyes widen in shock as she got good look at the teenager's face, nearly making her fall off of the bar stool as looked on at the girl.

"It can't be…" she whispered to herself in disbelief "Lucy?"

The princess couldn't believe what was laid before her eyes as she watched the girl dance in a crazed frenzy on the dance floor. There she was, her Lucy was only a few feet away from where she sat which was completely impossible. There was no way on earth that the woman she loved could be alive and well right in front of her; however there might have been an explanation for her lover's sudden return: reincarnation.

The immortal had heard of such a concept being real and she had seen many incredibly things in her long life that the possibility of someone's spirit returning to the world of the living in a new body was not outside the realm of disbelief for her, but if this was Lucy in body she may not remember the love they shared in her past life.

"Who's that girl over there in the purple jacket?" Mabel asked the bartender

"That's Pacifica Northwest" the bartender answered "Heiress to the Northwest fortune and the richest kid in town, though if you ask me she's nothing more then a spoiled brat, but so long as she tips good she can stay"

"I didn't ask you" the bloodsucker hissed "now go away"

The bartender let an annoyed huff before going about his business, leaving Mabel to put her plan into action.

"See me…" she said under her breath as she kept her eyes locked on Pacifica "See me now…"

The teenager on the dance floor did just that, her eyes drifted away from her dance and locked eyes with the vampire, who motion with her hand to come and sit with her. The rich girl departed from the floor and walked over to sit with the undead temptress.

"Hi!" she greeted with a smile as she sat down "I saw in you in that crazy goth outfit and thought I'd get a closer look, I'm Pacifica by the way"

"Mabel" the female vampire introduced

"That sounds like an old woman's name" the teen pointed out "And what's with the creepy accent?"

If this was anyone else saying such things, Mabel would've killed them right on the spot, but Lucy was ever so blunt in there conversations in the past that she let it pass.

"I'm from Romania" she explained "I'm visiting your town for awhile as I stay with my great-uncle"

"Who's your great-uncle?" Pacifica questioned

"Stanford Pines" the undead girl merely answered

"Your related to that old creep?" the blonde said "That's gotta suck"

"On some days it does" her companion agreed

"So you wanna get something to drink?" the heiress asked "Some tequila shots might brighten up your mood"

"I don't drink…tequila" Mabel replied "and besides, aren't you a little young to be drinking that yourself?"

"My family owns this club, I like to think of it as a free pass" the blonde said with a small laugh, which made the vampire smirk

"Then I say you should drink for the both of us" Mabel commented

"Yeah, like I'm not drunk enough as it is" Pacifica replied with another laugh "You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you where trying to get up my skirt"

The princess didn't answer her question; instead she gave her a sensual grin that made her new friend quickly get the picture.

"Oh, you're a…" her voice trailed off before she became a babbling idiot "wow, oh wow-look I'm sorry but I'm not-that is the to say I-well I'm flattered but-"

The undead girl put her finger to the human's lips and gave her a warm smile to silence her, making Pacifica suddenly feel at ease about being around this stranger. Mabel then gently took the teenager by the hand and led her toward the bathroom, all the while her head felt like it was in a daze.

There were no words between them, only the sound of moans of pleasure could be heard in the bathroom. The two girls didn't even bother going into the stalls, the second they entered the restroom they were already kissing one another deeply. To Mabel, this was a reunion she could only dream about, but to Pacifica, this was a whole new experience. The wealthy teen never really thought about being with another woman before, but feeling the other girl's soft lips against her own made her made want to keep up with a deep passion.

Normally in these situations the bloodsucker would be rough and forcing herself more unto her prey until she ready to feed, however with her reborn lover she held her gently in her arms as she kissed her softly on the lips. The vampire then began to kiss down the teen's neck, making her gasp in delight at her actions as she headed toward her shoulder. As the princess of the night continued to lavish Pacifica's skin with her lips, the heiress's eyes opened for a few seconds during the flurry of passion between the two and in that moment she something in one of the restroom's mirrors that shocked her to the very core of her soul.

Mabel had no reflection.

The rich teen let out a shriek of terror before shoving the other girl off her person. At first the princess was confused by this sudden outburst of fear, until she saw what her lover at seen or rather had not seen in the mirror.

"I can explain Pacifica" she attempted to reason with the teen

"Get the hell away from me!" Pacifica shouted in fear before running out of the restroom

The vampire was left alone in the restroom, unable to make her legs move after her beloved no matter how much she wished it. She clenched her fists in anger and shattered one of sinks with a single furious punch, letting out a snarl in rage as she did.

"Is this your idea of torment?!" she shouted into the air with bloody tears in her eyes "You bring back the woman I love only to have her reject me!"

She collapsed to the floor as the red tears continued to fall from face, slamming her fists into the ground as she did. It was in this moment of defeat that Mabel made a vow: she would not let her reincarnated lover be lost to her again. She then stood up from the floor and changed into her mist form once more, seeping out of a small window as she did.

* * *

Pacifica didn't know what she had just witness in the restroom; all she knew was that it wasn't natural and she had to get away from the foreign girl as fast as possible. She pushed past the crowd on the dance floor and bolted out the front door and kept running into the club's parking lot. Dew to the mixture of fear and alcohol, she couldn't focus her mind on remembering where she had parked her father's car. As she stumbled around in her search for her vehicle, she failed to notice the four men that were silently following her. Just as the heiress had found her parent's car, one of the men reached out and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth as he did. He then slammed her against the car and pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it to her throat.

"You scream you die" he warned her darkly

He then began to start pulling her skirt down as his other three friends watched with wicked smiles on their faces, suddenly something reached out and snatched up one of three onlookers and quickly dragged him into the darkness of the parking lot before he could even call for help. The other three men stop what they where doing and scanned the area with their eyes for their missing friend. Seconds later, his headless body fell from the sky above at the group of rapist's feet, making them scatter like roaches. The other men did not get far when their mysterious attacker grabbed both of them and disemboweled with one quick swipe of its claws across both their bellies.

The last man with the blade then grabbed the now completely petrified girl and held the blade to her neck once again, not ready to die like his cohorts had.

"I'll kill her! I swear I will!" he shouted into the darkness around him in a panic

"I believe you…" said a cold female voice from behind him

The man turned his head in time to see a fist go right through his face, killing him instantly and knocking the girl down in the process. After the last of her attackers had been slain, Pacifica got a good look at her savage savior. It was the girl who only a few minutes ago was kissing deeply in the club, now she was covered in the men's blood and looking down at the human with eyes that shined like hellfire.

"What...what are you…?" she asked in a haze before fainting

With her superhuman reflexes, she caught the unconsciousness human before her head hit the ground; she then scooped her up into her arms and held her close to her chest.

"I swear that no harm will ever come to you while I still walk this earth" Mabel vowed before kissing the human's forehead "I will not fail you again Lucy…"

With that, a pair of huge black bat like wings grew out of the vampire's back which she used to fly upwards into the night's sky and back toward the mansion, wondering how to explain this all to her sibling when she returned.


End file.
